


Shush

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Big Boys™, Good Ol Dick Rubbin, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Slurrrp, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: Tyler and Josh sleep on a couch together, what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> anything that can happen will happen

“Come sleep with me on the couch. Mark already fell asleep in the bed in this room, and I don’t wanna wake him up now.” 

So Tyler walks toward Josh, who’s on the couch looking at his phone. He’s got his legs tossed over the top, but his back is against the armrest. 

It’s an awkward position—really—but he doesn’t complain when Tyler slides beside and under his legs. The side of Tyler’s thigh is resting against Josh's ass, and Josh’s right foot is now atop Tyler’s head. 

“There is not enough room on this couch. We’re big boys.” Tyler remarks and laughs.

Josh nods and laughs. “We should consider that for the name of the next album. And well, if one of us falls off in our sleep, you can blame me. But I’ll still blame you. Or we can blame Mark together.”

Josh grabs a blanket, throwing it over both of them, and Josh brings his legs to rest beside Tyler instead. They both lay on the couch, squeezing in—head to foot, foot to head. 

They both fall asleep, even with limbs hanging around and tangled.

Tyler wakes up—in a dream—and he finds Josh on top of his core. Tyler brings his hands up to rub at his eyes, and Josh smiles at him. 

His smile fades into a face of restlessness, and he places his hands on Tyler’s chest and spreads them wide against it. He pushes down into Tyler’s stomach, wiggling his hips a bit. Tyler cocks his head sideways at Josh, wondering why he’s on top of him. 

“Josh, what’re you doing?” he asks, but his voice is huskier than he’d like it to be. Josh looks up at this, his face looking down toward Tyler’s ribs and his lip is being rolled between his teeth. Tyler waits for an answer, but he gets Josh sliding his ass further down Tyler’s body—toward his dick. 

Tyler smirks, and raises his eyebrows, eyeing Josh. Josh whines, wiggling his hips against Tyler again. 

“What’dya want, Joshy?” Tyler purrs up at him. Josh just continues to writhe and look up toward the ceiling. 

The ceiling that seems to just be a tunnel into the sky.  _ Weird _ , Tyler thinks, but remembers he is dreaming. His dreams had a knack for being strange. 

Josh moves his hands from Tyler’s chest, slowly dragging them down his torso. He stops at Tyler’s waist, and plucks at the top of his briefs. 

Tyler moans softly when Josh moves his ass further back to get Tyler’s briefs off, and Tyler wonders if he’s being loud in  _ the real world _ . Josh pulls Tyler’s briefs down, and Tyler lets out a throaty moan at the friction, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Josh pulls down his too, and takes his cock out, pumping it a couple times. He smiles at Tyler. It’s innocent and friendly. But Tyler looks down and remembers what’s happening. 

Josh grabs both their dicks, pushing them together softly. Tyler whimpers and lets out a sigh. 

Josh bucks his hips into his fist. Their cocks rub together and Josh wiggles his hips in circles, staying quiet. 

“Talk to me, Joshy,” Tyler pleads, but Josh just shakes his head. Tyler frowns and pleads again. 

“Please, Joshy. Please talk to me,” he pushes his hips up into Josh’s. Josh lets out the smallest of moans. Tyler smiles brightly. 

Tyler reaches forward to run his hands down Josh’s chest, but Josh leans forward and pushes them against the pillow above Tyler’s head. 

They’re face to face,  _ dick to dick _ , Tyler thinks and frowns at Josh. Josh is still quiet.

“Please say something, anything.” Tyler groans out, Josh moving his pelvis around on Tyler’s. 

The weight of Josh pressed against Tyler is also making it a bit hard to breathe, but Tyler doesn’t say anything.  

Josh eventually leans back up, but keeps Tyler’s hands pinned with the one arm. He rubs their dicks together again, Tyler moans and squirms. 

“Talk to me, talk to me. Please, please,  _ please _ .”

He raises Tyler’s index finger to his lips, curling the other three down. ‘ _ Shhh _ ’ he’s saying. 

Tyler pouts, “You’re so hot when you talk, though,” he smirks. “It gets me off.” He whispers that, but it comes out as if he’d been gagging. 

Josh chuckles silently, thinking about what Tyler  just said. 

_ If my voice gets him off _ ,  _ how does he make it through interviews? _

Josh rubs his hips against Tyler’s, starting and stopping randomly. Tyler is shaking around, trying to pulls his arms out from under Josh’s hand. When that doesn’t work, Tyler leans forward and up—as far as he can—and pecks at Josh’s chest. 

Josh shakes his head, he knows what Tyler’s trying at. He knows that Tyler knows if he gets his mouth on Josh, he’ll make noise and praise Tyler. So he pushes him back onto the couch. 

“Fuck you.”

Josh progressively pumps his hand faster and faster until Tyler is near crying. As soon as Tyler cums, Josh lets go. 

He gets close, nibbling on Tyler’s ear. 

“Good boy, Tyler.”

Tyler wakes up as he falls onto the floor and he hyper extends his arm trying to catch himself.

“Goddamnit, Joshua Dun.” 

Josh leans forward and looks at Tyler—on the ground—and chortles. “I  _ told  _ you.” Tyler scowls at him. 

“Ah, shucks.” 

Tyler holds his elbow and hisses. “I broke this because of you.” he says and points a crooked finger at Josh like it’s a punishment.

“That’s not broken, but I can help you with that if you’d like.” 

“No! Why would I want you to break my arm for me?” Tyler yelps and scoots back.

“I meant like, help you take care of it.”

“Oh, right.”

By now Tyler has forgotten about the dream and he stands up, throwing the covers on Josh. Josh throws the covers back, and looks at Tyler, who's standing in front of him in his briefs.

“Dude,” Josh groans and covers his eyes, laughing quietly. 

“What?” Tyler asks, cocking his head at Josh. 

“You, uh. Just look at your dick.”

 

So Tyler does, takes a good hard look. Then he covers his crotch with the blanket. 

“Don’t even.”

Josh shrugs.

“Hey, I could help you with that too.”

 


End file.
